It started in Volterra
by VeryFlattering
Summary: The Cullens are invited to stay at Volterra. Packs included. So, when Embry imprints on Alec, Leah imprints on Marcus, Jane falls for Edward, things might just get even crazier...Full summary inside. Alec&Embry, Bella&Edward&Jane, Marcus&Leah and normal Twilight pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_**The Cullens and the pack are invited to stay at Volterra for at least a month. Having no choice but obey, the packs bring their imprints along, although they are very much aware of the danger. But what happens when Embry imprints on Alec, the notorious not so secret weapon of the Volturi, one of the Witch Twins? And then, Marcus and Leah cross paths. Now, Marcus and Alec can't be touched, but what happens when Jane grows feelings for Edward Cullen, who not only is a husband, but a father as well? Things may just get even crazier…**

_**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Twilight? I have very strong feminist ideas, and I, for one, don't think gays are disgusting. Come on, it's just a preference in love. Hello? LOVE!**_

_**CHAPTER 1. THE INVITATION **_

**Cullen**

It was a quiet day in the Cullen household. They were in rather good terms with the Volturi, and Renesmee and Jacob had recently become an item. True, Rosalie and Edward threw a fit, but in the end, they had no choice but to accept it.

Then, something changed the calm and peaceful atmosphere. Alice gasped and then stilled. Everyone in the house, which included Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Renesmee, knew she was having a vision.

After she snapped out of it, she revealed her vision.

"The Volturi have invited us to stay at Volterra at least a month. The letter should be arriving soon." Alice explained worriedly.

True enough, there was a knock, and Edward sped over to open it. Once he did, he stepped back and the supernatural beings in the room could see that it was a vampire.

"Cullen?" He asked in his deep, melodious VAMPIRE voice.

At their nods, he continued. "I was passing by, and then this little pixie lass told me to deliver this to you. Very nasty, that girl. When I asked her business, a young lad came and then, she tortured me with a glance." He shivered. "I would do as the letter says. The pain…" The next moment, he sped off.

"Okay, that was obviously Jane, and the boy? Alec…" Edward mused.

Alice sped over and snatched the letter away from his now empty hands. She quickly opened it and read it out loud.

"_To the Cullen clan, _

_ It has come to my attention that Renesmee is now a young woman, and we would like to enjoy the Cullen company for at least, a month. Of course, you are free to leave once it has been a month, but you are also welcomed to stay for another month or so. This measures are taken to observe that Renesmee is not a danger to the vampire world. _

_ Another issue has to be mentioned. Both packs are welcome to join you, and we promise that their imprints, as they call their mates, shall be harmed, and neither will our guests be harmed. _

_ We have taken the liberty to make the preparations. In 2 days hence, you shall travel to Seattle Airport, and at the front desk, ask for Volturi. They shall direct you._

_ We shall be waiting eagerly for your arrival._

_ Aro&Caius&Marcus_

_ The Volturi Guard_

"We're not going, right?" Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"We can't refuse." Carlisle spoke. "Alice, make sure we have everything we will need for the trip. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil, go and expain the situation to the Uley pack and make sure they are ready as well."

"We'll need tombs." Emmet remarked, but then everyone was rushing.

You can't refuse an indirect order from the Volturi.

And they weren't stupid.

**Volturi**

As soon as the Volturi Guard were informed of the decision, the room was filled with angry retorts, but at Aro's command, they quieted.

"Demetri, Felix. You shall go and receive them." Aro commanded.

"Why aren't Jane and Alec accompanying us?" Demetri asked, a tad scared, although he would never admit it.

"Jane could easily lose her temper, and Alec must make sure she stays within this walls." Caius retorted, scowling.

"Yes, Master." They sighed. They didn't try to fight or protest.

**VeryFlattering: so how was it? **

**Alec: Seriously? You paired me with a mutt, and a guy?**

**VeryFlattering: Gays aren't different!**

**Alec: Forget it, psycho. **

**VeryFlattering: Idiot.**

**Jane: Shut up!**

**Alec: Whatever you say, sister. (insert annoying smirk here) **


	2. Chapter 2 Imprint and a show?

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight. Please, it's called for a reason!**

_Chapter 2. Volterra_

**Cullen**

So, obviously, the packs didn't take it too well, but they all knew they couldn't refuse. They had to go, and Emily, Claire, Kim and Rachel were ready to accompany the wolves and the Cullens to Volterra.

Two days after the invitations, they dutifully piled up in Seattle Airport, and asked for Volturi. The woman had escorted them personally to a private jet! Even the Cullens, with all of their wealth, had never been on a private jet before. So, to say the enjoyed the flight would be an understatement. But the knowledge of what would await them dampened their mood.

After nearly 14 hours of a comfortable flight, they were in Volterra.

Just as they were walking towards the Volturi Castle, a fancy limousine stopped right in front of them. The wolves wrinkled their noses at the added leech stench, but when the leeches in the car stepped out of the fancy limousine, they snarled.

"Now, now. There is no need for a fight." The biggest one laughed. It wasn't a nervous laugh, either.

"We had expected you to have…luggage but…" The other vampire laughed quietly. There was no trace of fear in their voices.

"Chelsea and Renata are going to freak." The bigger vampire, known as Felix, laughed. Alice's eyes lit up, but then realized who they were talking about.

"Get in," Demetri ordered. "Felix, load their stuff in the trunk."

They all did as ordered, but the wolves were grumbling about it. They didn't like taking orders.

Felix was driving, and Demetri got the shotgun. After an hour or so, they parked in the Volturi garage.

Rosalie, Emmet and Jacob were amazed at the cars there. They walked around each car, ignoring the laughs or the gentle hisses.

They all came to a stop at the best car in the entire garage. They were speechless.

"That's Jane and Alec's car." Demetri informed them. "Aro likes to present them with gifts."

"Mere trinkets, as he says." Jane's angelic voice could be heard. Everyone turned, surprised and wary. They had been too taken in with the car to notice her arrival.

"He likes to please us, keep us contented." Alec continued, walking towards them. "Aro sent us to see what was taking so long."

Bella shivered at that sentence. How could she forget that one?

They followed them mutely, Sam, Quil, Paul, and Jared keeping their imprints next to them, pressed against their side. But of course, they were enjoying it too.

They took a different route than the one Edward, Alice and Bella used. There was no hole, only stairs.

"For the humans." Jane had explained, no emotion apparent in her voice.

After a while, they reached the throne room. Alec opened the huge doors and stepped inside, and the Cullens, the packs and their imprints followed. They marveled at the magnificence of the Throne Room, although they were sharply reminded of the three leaders' presence.

Most of the Volturi Guard was there. They were stiff, yet waiting for an attack. Alec and Jane walked towards the thrones, and stopped in front of Aro.

Aro rose from his throne, and held Jane's hand. Then, with a smile, he took Alec's and laughed.

"It is such a thrill reading your thoughts, Alec." He told the young boy fondly. "You are much mature than your age, physical or chorological, suggests."

Alec bowed in recognition, but did not speak.

Then, the steps of humans and their light chattering filled the air.

"Ah, my friends. You have arrived at such an unfortunate moment. But you may wait by the thrones while we eat." Aro greeted them warmly, but his eyes sought the source of food. The Cullens flashed to the thrones, and the packs understood and lead their imprints to the thrones. Although it pained them, they couldn't interfere.

The doors were opened by Heidi, and the tourists entered, blinking at the beauty of the vampires that filled the room. Once all of the tourists had entered, Heidi closed the doors.

Then, the Volturi descended upon them like sharks on fish. The packs growled at the slaughter, yet they couldn't interfere, they knew that.

But there was a strange thing. Alec and Jane had picked six humans and with Alec's mist, they laid at their feet. The Guard sought out the last remaining heartbeats but were blocked by Alec's mist, which surrounded them in a protective circle.

"Let the show begin." Caius smirked.

Alec freed the first human, a young girl in her twenties or so. She sat up and witnessing the murder, opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by Alec's pale and cold hand.

"Quiet, love." His voice was audible to all, even the imprints. "We're going to have a little fun, okay?"

The woman was obviously enchanted by Alec's youthful beauty and nodded, her mind instantly flashing to naughty things. Edward winced.

"Not like that," Jane glared and the woman dropped to the ground, twitching and screaming. Bella was about to wrap her shield around her until Alice's warning golden eyes caught hers.

Jane looked away, and her black eyes burned into Edward's golden ones. She glared before turning to the woman at her feet.

"You see, they are guests here. They could protect you, save your life." The Cullens and the pack winced at the hopeful look that crossed the woman's face. "But they won't. Because they're in Volterra, and we rule this city."

"They could fight us for your life, but they would lose some of their own. And for a simple human? Why would they want to lose their own?" Jane taunted.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Alec cooed lovingly. "You'll die soon."

Jane and Alec's mind did a quick flashback, and Edward frowned. He hadn't caught any real and useful information, only a man speaking those words.

Jane and Alec both sank their teeth into each side of the woman's neck and she screamed. The twins definitely enjoyed sharing, huh?

The Guard looked on thirstily, but they were too afraid of the Witch Twins to do anything. Jasper and Edward held their breath, along with Alice and Emmet. The wolves looked disgusted.

Once she was drained, the angelic twins let her drop to the floor, before Alec released the next victim, a man. A young man with urges. He stared at Jane with lust in his eyes and tried to touch her, but she sped out of his view. Alec growled, and turned him around.

Jane was behind him in an instant, her lips on his neck and he moaned. The bulge in his pants was very much visible.

Alec reached and then yanked the human and sank his teeth in him, and Jane followed suit. As they were both feeding, the human dropped to the ground, dead.

Alec released the last four and then, no time for games, Alec found the young women while Jane feasted upon the boys. As soon as they were dead, Caius and Aro clapped.

"An amazing performance, just for our guests." Caius smirked. "Too bad we don't have enough self control."

Alec smirked and his eyes scanned the guests. But when his eyes met Embry's, the unthinkable happened.

Edward and the packs gasped while everyone else looked on confusedly. Alec glanced at the dog pack and the Cullens.

"Embry imprinted." Edward informed all of the vampires and humans present and Aro stiffened and grasped Alec's hand.

He let it go with a smile and then grabbed Marcus' hand. He grinned widely.

"Alec, it appears that you have a soul mate."


	3. Chapter 3 Twin bond

Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction site, so I'm obviously not Stephanie Meyer. If I was, I would make Alec leave the Volturi and join the Cullens, have a wolf imprint on him and live happily ever after. But because I can't, I'm writing it here.

**Previously in It Started in Volterra**

_"Embry imprinted." Edward informed all of the vampires and humans present and Aro stiffened and grasped Alec's hand._

_He let it go with a smile and then grabbed Marcus' hand. He grinned widely._

_"Alec, it appears that you have a soul mate."_

**Chapter 3. Twin bond**

"Soulmate?" He asked, confused.

Jane growled. "The dog?" She was disgusted.

"Jane, he is your brother's mate." Aro chastised her.

"Yes, yes, he is. But he is …" She regarded him coldly. "He is 16, perhaps even more and Alec…" She trailed off.

"Sister, perhaps we should go hunting." Alec hinted. Embry grew concerned for his imprints' safety.

"Where are you going? I'm coming with you." Embry tried to step towards them, but Jacob and Sam held him back.

"You are worried for **our **safety?" Alec asked amused. "Surely you've heard of us."

"Whatever, brother. Let's go." Jane grabbed her twin brother's arm impatiently.

"Embry, we are the Witch Twins." Alec smiled menacingly. "We are the Volturi."

Embry bit his lip. Every instinct was urging him to protect his imprint. "Can't I go?" He pleaded, making eye contact with him.

Jane growled and then sped off with Alec. Embry growled and his entire body shuddered as he felt the urge to protect his imprint grow.

"They'll be fine. They go on occasional hunting trips when they need to discuss something with no one interrupting them. They are twins." Aro explained fondly. "They are powerful, and feared."

Embry relaxed slightly.

"They will come back soon. I suspect Alec is trying to calm Jane and make her accept the idea." Marcus remarked, bored.

Embry reluctantly agreed to wait for his imprint and his twin.

_**Alec and Jane Volturi**_

They stopped as soon as they reached their usual clearing. Jane sat on the rock and Alec leaned against a tree nearby.

"Does this change anything between us?" Jane broke the silence.

"What would change, sister?" Alec asked, puzzled.

"You and that…shape-shifter." Jane pursed her lips. "Will you still spend time with me and care for me and keep your promise?"

"This does not change anything, Jane." Alec reassured her. "You're my twin sister. We've been together for centuries. I will not abandon you, not now nor ever."

Jane smiled, not her sadistic 'I will make your life living hell' smile, but a genuine smile she reserved for her brother.

"Let's head back. You're missing the…Embry, right?" Jane teased. "Race you back to the castle."

They sped off, sometimes Jane had the advantage, sometimes Alec did. But they arrived at the castle, with none the wiser or winner.

They sped into the throne room, and found the Cullens and the packs and imprints in the throne room, looking quite alert and bored.

Embry smiled, relieved, as soon as he saw Alec.

Aro took Jane's hand, and smiled before taking Alec's.

After a minute, he let go and turned to the guests. "Alec and Jane shall escort you to your chambers. Alec, Embry shall have the empty room next to you."

Alec and Jane nodded, and turned towards them.

"We shall give you a tour of the castle. Felix, Demetri, Afton." She glanced at the vampires mentioned. "Take their luggage to their rooms. And put Embry's next to Alec's."

When Chelsea opened her mouth to protest, she fell to the ground screaming. "Do you have something to say?" Jane asked in a sweet but malicious voice. Chelsea shook her head and got up in a flash, yet she did not dare to retort.

"Good. Follow me." Jane glanced at Alec and then at Embry. "Alec." Her voice held a warning tone.

Alec glanced at Embry before taking Jane's offered hand, but Embry took control and walked towards the feared Witch Twins and took Alec's free hand. Alec stiffened visibly at the warmth, yet did not let go. And so, the twins and Embry led the guests.


	4. Chapter 4-

***Chapter 4.- Liar***

Alec spread his arms and fell back on the bed, exhausted. Well … not really, seeing as he was a vampire, and he wasn't able to sleep. But it was a tiring day.

Finding out your destined soul mate is a shape – shifter, having to pretend to … love … ? Anyway, to love him? Hiding his true feelings and thoughts from Cullen Parasite?

Okay, maybe the Parasite part was overrated. After all, they were the same species.

Jane ran a soothing hand over his shoulder. She did this often when one or both of them were upset, to calm themselves. Their twin bond was truly amazing.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, brother." Jane sighed and fell back on the bed next to him. "I wish I could change things."

"But as Aro said, this is a great opportunity. This could give us more than fair advantage on the battle ground." Alec argued feebly, making sure to keep his volume low.

"I know, but why you?" Jane was frustrated. "Even if it was me, I wouldn't care! I would do anything to spare you of heartbreak."

"What?" Alec was suddenly alert. "What makes you think I'll be the one suffering from heartbreak?"

"You get attached easily, brother. No doubt you'll soon be infatuated with that boy. But what about the Volturi? About me?" Jane sighed.

"You're my entire family. I would never give you up for anyone." Alec vowed, and then rolled off the bed. "I should go to my room. Good night, sister."

"It's right next to this wall!" Jane cried, frustrated, hitting the wall that separated the siblings' room.

She got up slowly from her bed, which was quite unnecessary by the way, seeing as she was a vampire, and walked over to her bookcase. She looked around for a book interesting enough to read for the umpteenth time.

She picked her favorite book and caressed its worn out cover gently. She opened it to the first page and began to read the lines she could recite from memory.

Alec had just closed the door to his chambers when the door was opened by none other than Embry. Immediately he felt his back stiffen yet something made him relax. Probably the imprint.

"Alec," Embry whispered hesitantly, but Alec would have heard even a gasp anyway. Vampire Hearing really rocked.

"Hey," Alec didn't bother to get up and just continued to stare up to the ceiling. Embry sighed then hesitantly joined him on the bed, although he remained sitting.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard … " Embry was about to put his hand on Alec's shoulder, but he withdrew at the last minute.

"It's not your fault." Alec replied blankly, his emotionless tone making Embry wince, although Alec carefully kept up his façade. The Volturi had talked about this, hours before the visitors had come. He knew what to do, and he had the best opportunity out of all of his family. This was a one in a … dead lifetime opportunity. Of course, he had to keep his thoughts in check around Edward, which would be quite easy. And it was all possible to Aro's gift. The moment one disloyal thought registered his mind, and he probably would be toast. Or maybe not. "Let's take it slow, ok?"

"Sure." Embry replied with a relieved smile. Alec felt bad for playing with his feelings, because this was serious. If he found out the truth, he would die. There was no probably about it.

"Good night, Embry," He smiled and then got up from the bed. "You should go to bed."

"Right… good night," Embry gave him a lopsided grin and left the room in 5 strides, closing the door gently behind him.

Alec sighed silently, staring at the door, hearing Embry's footsteps move to his room, which happened to be right next to his.

This would be difficult, and he only prayed he wouldn't fall for the mutt.


End file.
